Tyler Radikov
Tyler Radikov is a Unitologist in Dead Space (Mobile). He aided Karrie Norton in the sabotage of the Government Sector on Titan Station. Biography Though very little was known about Tyler's life, he mentioned that he was born on Mars and thought little about its living conditions. Titan Station Outbreak Tyler and Daina Le Guin are among the Unitologists who participated in the sabotage of the Government Sector''Dead Space 2: Chapter 5: Cold and Cryptic and the provision of false information to a recent Unitologist inductee, Karrie Norton (Codenamed "Vandal"). Tyler purposely tricked Vandal into performing tasks that, unknown to her aided in the spread of the Necromorph infection upon Titan Station's different sectors. Some of the things that Tyler had Vandal do was sabotaging the power boxes to cut communications off and unlocking the doors to the different sectors. Tyler promised to walk Vandal through her mission “every step of the way" before he was "cut off" from Vandal when she was on the tram to the Crossover Tube. He regained communications in time to tell Vandal that he knew nothing about the Church's plans and wished to help her escape. Tyler's tips during Vandal's battles suggested that he had encounters with the Necromorphs, previously. When coming across the first Brute, Tyler told her that he came across one before and gave her a detailed description about it's front armor and aim for it's weak spot on the back. Though he claimed that he had contact with the Necromorphs, he did not seem to be affected by the dementia brought by the Marker at all. He dismissed Vandal's dementia, claiming that she was being "hysterical" and she should focus on the mission. A notable trait that Tyler carried as a character was his direct sense of humor. When he was in the process of unlocking a door that was impeding Vandal's objectives, he lied to Vandal, telling her that she would need to take an alternate route. He went into detail, telling Vandal how many meters that she must trek. At her apparent disbelief, he simply told her that he was “screwing with her” before opening the door to the next objective. At one interval during the game, Tyler commented that he should have a nickname similar to "Vandal" and remarked that his should be "The Russian." When he was asked for an opinion, Vandal simply stated " I thought that you are crazy, but in a good way." The reason for this was possibly because "Vandal and the Russian" sounded like a good pair. Tyler combated the efforts of Hans Tiedemann’s aid to Vandal in repairing the station, changing the coordinates to her locator to keep Vandal on track in sabotaging the station whenever the station's director changed her course. He betrayed her a final time when he told her that shutting the power to the station's doors off would trigger the emergency quarantines and lock the doors between the sectors. He congratulated her in her efforts and told her that she would be remembered for her actions. After Vandal’s battle with the Necromorph overheating the reactor core, Tyler reported that the sabotage of Titan Station was successful and he was "coming home". Trivia *Andy Chanley provided the voice of Tyler. Chanley was also credited as an additional voice in ''Dead Space 2. *Tyler never made a physical appearance in Dead Space (Mobile). He was only ever heard speaking with Vandal. *Tyler was the only character aware about Vandal's real name (Karrie Norton). *Tyler's motive to unleash the Necromorph Infection was likely to trigger a "Convergence" event on the Site 12 Marker. *Tyler was one of the only four known survivors of the Site 12 Marker outbreak. The others are Lexine Weller, Ellie Langford and Isaac Clarke. Sources Category:Characters Category:Unitologists Category:Articles with Spoilers Category:Villains Category:Living characters